Love is Easy
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Sandra and Gerry celebrate a special day with a special picnic


**Love is Easy**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Tiny little one for Dead Poets series 7 from the new series

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating**:-K+

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary**:- Sandra and Gerry celebrate a special day with a special picnic.

**Author's Note:- **Lyrics from the McFly song – "Love is easy" because it's perfect for Sandra and Gerry and because someone reminded me of it and I know it's going to be important to them this weekend!

_Today laugh the clouds away_

_I can hear what the flowers say_

_And drink in the rain_

Spreading the blanket out in the deserted bandstand in the middle of the park by this home Gerry smiled as Sandra burst into giggles.

"Gerry only you would think it was still a good idea to have a picnic in the middle of a summer downpour!" She laughed as he took the hamper from her.

"Well it's dry in here and I've spent all morning making this so we're not going to let a few dark clouds and a bit of rain spoil our day are we?"

"No of course not." She continued as he kissed her gently before spreading out the plates and picnic on the blanket.

_And I see places I have been_

_In ways I've never seen_

_My side of the grass is green._

"I love this park especially when it's deserted like this." Gerry smiled topping up Sandra's wine glass as she lounged beside him where he was propped up on one of the posts of the bandstand. As she smiled at him in that contented way that showed him how happy she was he lifted one of the chocolate dipped strawberries from the plate in the centre of the blanket and held it to her lips as she nibbled the end of it.

"I've always liked it myself but it's even better being here with you. This is amazing I don't think I've ever had such a fancy picnic, they always seem to bring back memories of floppy sandwiches and slightly warm orange juice or worse still cold sausage rolls and scotch eggs with bits of sand in them from the beach." Sandra laughed as she looked around at the bowls of salad, breads olives and fruit surrounding them.

"Sounds delightful." Gerry replied rolling his eyes "And actually I think the rain is making it even better it makes everything look so fresh and the grass and flowers seem to smell even more beautiful."

_Oh I can't believe it's so simple_

_It feels so natural to me_

"You can be so poetic at times for someone who claims to hate poetry." Sandra smiled reaching over and squeezing his hand as he pulled her toward him and she settled between his legs her back resting against his chest watching the rain fall just inches from them. It was their first anniversary, 1 year as a couple and she'd been sure he'd forgotten just like he forgot every other important date but he'd surprised her yet again by having their entire day planned. It was at moments like this that she wondered what had taken them so long to get to this point, being with him felt more right than anything she'd ever done and it just seemed to get better.

_If this is love then love is easy_

_It's the easiest thing to do_

_If this is love then love completes me_

_Cause I feel like I've been missing you_

"Well you bring out the poet in me, I love you and I can't believe how much sometimes, actually this last year has gone by in a blur." Gerry sighed kissing the top of her head enjoying the way she relaxed against his chest and laughed softly.

"I know what you mean I can't remember being as happy as I have been lately and that's down to you."

_A simple equation with no complication_

_To leave you confused_

_If this is love, love, love_

_It's the easiest thing to do_

"Why did we wait so long?" He asked holding another strawberry to her lips as she bit into it and shrugged.

"I don't know, we've had this conversation at least a thousand times in the last year honey and we've yet to find the correct answer."

"Well we know we both thought it would be too complicated but it's not is it? I mean we manage don't we?"

"Of course we do we have everything down, we're happy, it's ok to be happy. Normally I'm the one being insecure about the fact it sometimes seems too easy what's this about?"

_Do you feel the way I do?_

_Do I turn your grey skies blue?_

_Do I make dirty streets seem new?_

_And birds sing?_

"Nothing." Gerry smiled holding her a little closer as the rain finally stopped and the sun peaked out from behind the clouds. "I'm just so happy with you I just like to make sure this is a good for you as it is for me."

"You really need to ask me that?" Sandra asked turning so she was kneeling in front of him "I thought it was obvious. You make every day seem like a good day Gerry, you make me want to go out and have picnics in the rain just because I want to be with you to celebrate the fact we have been doing this for a year. I love you more than anyone I've ever known before of course it's as good for me as it is for you."

_Now I know exactly what you mean_

_Oh I can't believe that it's so simple_

_It feels so natural to me._

Pulling her into his arms he kissed her hungrily as she sank into his embrace and he smiled against her lips. One year down the rest of their lives to go and he knew nothing was ever going to change. How could it when it was so perfect? He was meant to be with her, she was the one he'd been looking for his whole life and now she was finally his he was never letting her go.


End file.
